End of All Light
by LolipopChainsaw14
Summary: Magnus has a large family in the future, larger than he thinks. And the result is the evil side of his family coming back in time to destroy everything in the past, with the help of Magnus's father. But what will happen when the good side of Magnus's family see's this ahead of time and comes back to help.
1. Description

Magnus has a large family in the future, larger than he thinks. And the result is the evil side of his family coming back in time to destroy everything, with the help of Magnus's father. But what will happen when the good side of Magnus's family see's this ahead of time and comes back to help. Anything could happen. (Give the story a chance and see if you like it. Its full of theories and all sorts of craziness.)


	2. Character Description

Character Description

Full name: Liliana Kirsten Bane

Pronunciation: Lil-e-ana K-ee-rst-en Bane

Nickname(s) or Alias: Alexandra (Alex) Smith/ Mohana

Gender: Female

Species: Warlock/ Sorceress

Age: 16

Birthday: May 12, 2007

Sexuality: Bisexual, Pansexual

Nationality: American

Religion: None

City or town of birth: Paris, France

Currently lives: New York

Languages spoken: American

Native language: Japanese, Chinese, Spanish, French, Demon (Don't know what it's called.)

Relationship Status: In a Relationship

PHYSICAL APPEARANCE

Height:

Weight: 5'3

Figure/build: Average

Hair colour: Brown (usually)

Hairstyle: Pixie cut

Facial Hairstyle: None

Eye colour: Gold (seen as brown)

Skin/fur/etc colour: Mixed

Tattoos: back and stomach

Piercings: industrial or scaffold, helix or rim, lobe, medusa (doesn't usually wear them all at once)

Scars/distinguishing marks: small one on her shoulder

Preferred style of clothing: usually flashy or pinkish (depending on her mood honestly)

Frequently worn jewellery/accessories: ear piercings or necklace from boyfriend

HEALTH

Smoker?-NO

Allergies: None that are known of

PERSONALITY

Personality: strong, flirty, arrogant, shy, loving, caring, sarcastic, fast, flexible,

Likes: food, animals, some demons, fashion, accessories, etc.

Dislikes: certain people, adults, older people (arrogant types)

Fears/phobias: Being dragged to hell, reliving bad moments in her life

Favourite colour: blue, purple, green,

Hobbies: doing magic, art, etc.

Taste in music: rock, any music except country

SKILLS

Talents/skills: powerful with magic, good at strategy

Ability to drive a car? Operate any other vehicles?- YES

EATING HABITS

Omnivore/Carnivore/Herbivore (Vegetarian): Carnivore

Favourite food(s): any honestly

Favourite drink(s): any (not to big on alcohol)

Disliked food(s): Poisoned food (bad experiences)

Disliked drink(s): alcohol

HOUSE AND HOME

Describe the character's house/home: large apartment in new york, fix or six bedrooms

Do they share their home with anyone? Who?-no

Significant/special belongings: All special jewelry

CAREER

Level of education: Sophomore

Current job title and description: Taki's Diner (waitress)

Name of employer: Unknown

COMBAT

Peaceful or aggressive attitude?-Both

Fighting skills/techniques: Multiple (isnt good at using them)

Special skills/magical powers/etc: Elements

Weapon of choice (if any): fire, dragon's wing blade

Weaknesses in combat: not being good at close combat

Strengths in combat: (close to Jace's level in fighting skills but exactly on Magnus's level magic wise)

FAMILY, FRIENDS AND FOES

Parents names: (mom) Magnolia Bane, (dad) David (Daevas) Bane

Are parents alive or dead?-Alive

Is the character still in contact with their parents? -Not technically

Siblings? Relationship with siblings?-NO

Other Important Relatives: Younger Sister (Lily Bane)

Partner/Spouse: (Mathrion) Elijah Logan

Children: NONE

Best Friend: Clary Fray, Simon Lewis

Other Important Friends: None to speak of.

Acquaintances: None to speak of

Pets: Cat (more than what it seems)

Enemies? Why are they enemies?- YES, too many too count


	3. Introduction

The sky, that night was dark and smokey from New York being set on fire, so many times. And a lot of people were screaming or hiding, in fear of all the demons running around. But us, we didn't fear them in the slightest since they would never reach our level of skill or…..brains. Even the youngest of our little group, could defend themselves.

We walked by as a man was being devoured and I couldn't help but wince, as it bit into his shoulder, making him howl louder. I was about to break away from the group and go help, but a strong hand made me freeze as I looked up at my dad. He was stone faced, along with my mother and uncle. And I was trying to figure out what had happened to them in the past that had made them so cold hearted in these situations. "I know you want to help people that are dying but you and I both know, that you can't save everyone. Keep your mind on the plan, We don't have time to be sidetracked by small things."

I was about to argue , I mean how was this crap small. But I quickly decided against it, after realizing that I could feel the Shadowhunters presence getting closer. And my my mother could feel it too.

" **Ok we need to speed up no, more time for straggling, LET'S MOVE!."** She yelled making everyone break into a run as a group. I prayed that Eli was ok, since he was holding the barrier, keeping the shadowhunters at bae.

 **AT THE CHURCH**

"Ok we don't have time to waste, we need to do this now." I yelled to my mother as i completed the pentagram. My mother was clearly having a moment with dad and my brother and I couldn't help but wonder if this was really it for all of us. I watched my dad lightly kiss my mother and cup her cheek before grabbing her hand and walking her over to the pentagram. I was about to follow when I felt someone, out of know were, hug me from behind. I jumped and turned slightly, only to see my younger sister hugging me tightly.

She quickly pulled away before I could respond and punched me lightly, with a smile, I smiled back before running over to the pentagram and grabbing my dad's hand. She grabbed my mom's before everyone else joined. The order then went me, dad, mom, my sister, my uncle, aunt, my older cousin, and last was my boyfriends spot who wasn't here yet. He was still holding the wards, meaning we would have to do this without him. My mother sent a worried look in my direction before speaking up. "we will just have to do this without Elijah. We have to do this know.

"Clear your minds and think about where we are all going…*shaky breath*….ok now…...are you all ready. " There was a nod from the entire room, and we all smiled grimly before there was a moment where everyone's breath stops. Then my mother began first.

Светлина над светлина, тъмно над тъмното, имам нужда от повече магия, да направи марка.

Имам нужда властта за себе си, е за необходимостта, не за алчност.

От горните звездите, слънцето и Луната.

Аз хвърли ми магия, от нощта до обяд.

Имам нужда тази енергия за себе си.

Тя е за необходимостта, не за алчност.

 **Translation** : Light over light, Dark over dark, I need more magic, to make the mark.

I need the power for myself, It's for need, Not for greed.

By the stars above, The sun and the moon.

I cast my magic, From night until noon.

I need this power for myself.

It's for need, Not for greed.

As she finished her statement, the pentagram began to glow a vomit green before turning blue and fading in and out. She opened her eyes and they were dead demon black, making me cringe. Before my dad began his side of the chant.

Над или под,

Трябва да преминем.

Над или под,

Това няма да продължи.

Надмине, преодоляване

Промяна, предизвиквам

Предизвикателството, победи

Победа, успех

Над или под

Трябва да преминем през

Над или под,

Това няма да продължи.

 **Translation:** Over or under,

I must get past.

Over or under,

This will not last.

Surpass, overcome

Change, defy

Challenge, conquer

Win, succeed

Over or under

I must get past

Over or under,

This will not last.

His eyes then began to glow a demon black as well, the wind began to pick up. I had to plant myself to keep it so that I wouldn't fly away. I breathed in and out slowly before closing my eyes. Then opening them, I began to chant, I thought I could keep my head but the moment I finished the first line I blacked out.

 **~Some Time Later~**

It felt like it lasted for ever before the wind finally died down and I felt my mind slowly, become my own again. I shook my head and looked around at everyone else, who was in a similar position of recovery as we all began to stare at the glowing pentagram in shock.

The shock only lasted a few seconds of course before we all smiled, and ran towards it. I already new the plan and the order that we would jump into the portal, in. So we didn't waste much time but just as my aunt was about to jump in first, something came whizzing at me from the side and I had no time to dodge. As an arrow planted itself deep in my shoulder making me cry out in pain as I slipped to the side fell into the portal, without a scream or whimper. I could faintly hear my mother scream my name as i stared up at the black hole in the center of the whole portal. I saw a flash of blue fire fly over the portal before everything went out of sight, and I lost track of the world and time.


	4. Chapter one

Chapter One

"Clary sweetie it's time to eat your dinner, come on." I yelled as I watched Luke spin her around in the living room. Both of them laughing as she was thrown up in the air slightly before being set down. She ran into the kitchen and sat too the table in a huff. "Thanks mo-" she was about to say, until a loud crash was heard in Clary's room making everyone either jump or freeze.

I glanced over at luke and motioned towards the bat near the door, while i went for the knife holder. Grabbing the biggest knife, i pushed Clary under the table and told her to stay before silently walking towards her bedroom door that was slightly ajar.

I could feel Luke behind me at the ready with his bat as I pushed open the door preparing to go for whatever was in the room. But just as i was about to swing. A warm but heavy form fell onto my chest making me stumble and Luke jump slightly.

I righted myself before staring down at the wet form of a warlock teen. She looked no older than 14 or 15 and was covered in blood. She groaned and I glanced back at Luke in shock. Who simply shrugged and stared at the girl in an equal amount of curiosity. "what are we supposed to do with her?" Luke asked and I stared at the girl, in thought.

Everything in me wanted to simple dump her body somewhere and pray that she doesn't remember our faces. But then again something in the back of my mind was saying the opposite. I sighed and after a few seconds handed the girl to Luke. "Clean her up and set her on the couch while I put clary to bed." I said. I noticed Luke blanch a little and I couldn't help but roll my eyes, "Oh my god Luke, you did this to Clary at one point, just do it to her, please." He was about to complain but instead nodded uneasily and carried the girl to the bathroom.

 **One Week Later**

Liliana POV

"you're finally awake," someone said in my ear making me stiffen slightly. The voice was childlike but I still couldn't help but to be too careful. Especially after that snake woman incident, when I was younger. "Yes why does it matter." I answered while stretching slightly, making the girl gasp in excitement. " Because my mom seems to be anxious for you to wake up," the little girl giggled. "Come on Clary...your mom said that if she wakes up we are immediately supposed to go and get her." A boy's voice chimed in. I almost thought that he was a girl, if not for the girl groaning his name in annoyance. " Just go get her then, I want to talk to the girl a little longer. I mean I have been taking care of her, unlike you. All you have been doing is gawking at her and trying to smell her hair, and talking to her like she can hear you. " I couldn't help but cough on my laugh, as receding footsteps were heard. "ok you can open your eyes know, he's gone" the girl said. But I still got this odd sensation off of her, which made me keep my eyes closed a little longer. Making the girl huff in frustration " why won't you open your eyes, I mean it's not like i'm the one who doesn't have a shirt on. " At those words I couldn't stop my eyes from flashing open as I stared down at my fully clothed body. She had tricked me.

I stared in shock before glancing over at the young red headed girl. who was smiling at me in triumph. She stuck out her hand and I couldn't help but flinch, making her smile drop for only a second before she regained it. "I'm Clary Fray what's your name?' she questioned. And even though she didn't seem like a threat I couldn't help myself. " I'm Alexandra Smith."

" **Well Alexandra Smith would you care to explain how you got in my daughters bedroom. "**

At the new voice I couldn't help but nearly piss myself. The woman had to be the girl's mother but she had a more serious and scary demeanor about her. Making me believe otherwise. "Clary go to your room with Simon and wait there." clary's mother demanded, leaving no room for argument.

Clary quickly ran to her room and shut the door, leaving me and this woman in complete silence. The silence lasted for god knows how long before she finally spoke. " So warlock, who sent you?" She questioned. Making me growl as I realized immediately, that she is or was a shadowhunter at some point. 'They still clearly haven't changed there ways,' I thought. Her patience seemed to be very quickly wearing thin. "Look you might want to answer quickly, Before I make a deeper wound on you then the one you have…..who sent you? Valentine? The Clave? Someone looking for the cup? Because it's already been hidden somewhere that not even I can get to it-" I felt myself becoming light headed at the mention of Valentine and the clave.

And my body moved faster than my brain could comprehend as I shoved my hand onto her face pinning her to the couch. She began to struggle before her eyes rolled into the back of her head, along with mine. I don't know how long we stayed like that but i do know that i showed her literally everything in my head. My memories, magic, mission, plans…..even my sex life with Elijah. Before anymore could be shown, I was thrown off and into the far wall of the living room, making me lose my breath. As I gasped for air while staring at the man whose eyes were glowing a darker gold than my own. He was about to move to attack me, putting me on the immediate defensive as I set my hands into purple flames, before crouching. I thought I could set my arms into flames too, but the moment the flames hit my injured arm, they went out, leaving me in shock as I stared in fear at the wolfman in front of me.

He was about to lunge at me when the woman's voice sounded again. "Luke stop i'm fine," she said slightly breathless. She stared at me in shock and bewilderment while she spoke. " I don't know why you're here but i do know that our paths intertwine from here. So i'm offering you a deal, you need to protect my daughter when I cannot." I stared in horror, she seemed to be hell bent on getting rid of me, and now she trusted me to protect her kid. "Look I know it sounds crazy but it's obvious something big is going to happen in the future and i won't always be there to help her. So i'm asking you to do this as a way to help me and YOU." At those words, my attention was grabbed. "You see I know that you need the cup for this mission and I have the cup hidden, and the only way you can get too it is through me or my daughter. And since i also know you are not evil you will help me. "

I stared at this woman in horror before I realized that i was screwed. "how should I blend in?"


	5. Chapter two

9 YEARS LATER

I fixed my netted stockings and adjusted my dress as I waited in line to get into this club that Clary was so desperate to get in too. She had talked about it forever with me and had even gone as far as to ask to borrow my clothes. And of course I had been tricked into saying yes after she used her cute little sister charm on me.

Hey, what can I say she has actually grown on me in the past nine years.

"Is all this really necessary?" Simon questioned as he squinted his eyes, trying to see without his glasses. He adjusted his leather jacket and pulled up his pants leg so that they wouldn't touch the ground. I couldn't help but to roll my eyes, while Clary stared in a small bit of annoyance. "You didn't have to come, you know, I could have just come with Alex." Clary grumbled distractedly while looking at the guy in front of us. She clearly found him attractive in some way. If only she new, what he really was. " Yeah but have you met Alex, she would leave you for something interesting in a second." He glowered. "No, I would leave your boring but for something in a second. Clary is someone interesting, you are boring." I waved off. He was about to argue back when, when the boy finally moved on leaving us at the mercy of the bouncer. He looked at us for a few seconds before smirking at me in approval and letting us in. "Hey Alex" he said while gliding his hand down my arm. I simply waved in disinterest, before walking in with Clary's hand in mine. I couldn't have her getting into trouble in her first club.

The flashing lights and dry ice made for a heated environment. People where dance in the center of the club, covered in sweat and probably drugged sky high. While others who were partied out, watched from the sidelines, in interest or amusement.

I smiled at all the familiar faces who greeted me with glares or smirks. 'I mean you can't expect me to be a child all the time especially for Clary throughout these last nine years. I had to get out and have fun while making a few friends and enemies in my free time.

"So pretty good music, eh?" Simon questioned, even though he was clearly not enjoying himself in the slightest while he walked into dancing people that glared at him. I rolled my eyes and glanced at Clary, expecting her to respond. But from first glance I could tell that she was still eyeing the demon boy from the entrance.

"I, for one am enjoying myself immensely," Simon went on, making me lose my train of thought. "aren't you Alex?" "well I would be if you weren't constantly making comments and would atleast try to blend in. " I growled before turning to him while Clary was distracted. "Why don't you be a gentleman and grab Clary's hand. Show her you can be hot too." He blanched before going bright red. I handed him Clary's hand and pushed them towards the center of the dance floor. Before disappearing in the crowd.

I reappeared at the upper top level of the club. And watched with a drink in hand as Simon tried to grab Clary's attention, who was distracted by that boy still. I rolled my eyes at simons horrible female skills, I mean how hard is it to just ask her out. 'the things I do for love' I thought as I used the people in the crowd to block her vision of the boy just long enough for a girl to finally grab his attention. And for him to be led to the back room so he could go kill her and not Clary. It was obvious that Clary was a bit deflated when finding out this fact. Before her mood quickly changed to one of shock. She told something to Simon who ran off before going in the direction of the door. I rolled my eyes in frustration, before quickly moving to Simon who didn't see me at first.

"What's going on," I asked making him jump before he became serious. " Clary said she saw two guys follow a girl and that boy from the entrance into that no admittance door over there. Ok, so…. where is Clary now," I asked. "She's-...oh god," I growled at him unintentionally. and he stepped back half a step before beginning to apologize. I sighed in frustration " don't apologize, just go get the bouncer and get him here as quickly as possible , while I get Clary." He nodded and ran off.

I sighed before moving through the crowd in slight distress.

I only hope that these guys are just gang members and not what I think they are.

I pushed through the crowd with little difficulty before quickly and silently going into the back room. The first thing I noticed was the demon boy tied to the pillar. The moment I saw this, I knew that these people where shadowhunters. I felt my blood run cold as I quickly thought of a plan to get me and her out of this without her being caught for what she really is. 'Oh why am i doing this?' I thought before I put my plan into motion.

I messed up my hair a little, and smudged my lipstick before moving the shoulder of my dress so that it was off my shoulder, the last thing I did was take off my shoes before moving in.


End file.
